wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Children of Seth
Glorious Mongoose's Sandbox 2 > Space Marine Chapter Articles ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Children of Seth Named after the bloody-handed lord of the Flesh Tearers from whom they are descended, the Children of Seth are a Chapter infamous for their murderously violent and destructive manner by which their wars are waged. Hailing from the harsh desert world of Atum, the Children of Seth have carved themselves deep into the annals of Imperial history, each page dripping with the blood of their foes. Chapter History Chapter Homeworld Chapter Recruitment Notable Campaigns Gene-Seed Like all descendants of the Blood Angels the genetic flaws known as the Black Rage and Red Thirst are present in the gene-seed of the Children of Seth and, much like their parent chapter; the Flesh Tearers the flaws are more exaggerated than other sons of Sanguinius. Unlike their Cretatian cousins however the Black Rage manifests as a calm, tranquil serenity 'the calm before the storm' as the Children of Seth call it, for when unleashed onto the battlefield those suffering from that dark madness are as brutal and vicious as the sandstorms that wrack the vast dunes of their homeworld. Much like those brutal storms however the Black Rage can settle and the brother be returned to sanity, but he is not free for inevitably, just as the storm settles it will return, each time more violent and final than the last. Chapter Organisation Chapter Command Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Specialist Ranks Combat Doctrine Chapter Beliefs Deathwatch Service Notable Chapter Space Marines * Rahma Anubian '- 'Herald of the Storm' * '''En Sabah Nur '- * 'Imhotep '- Current High-Sanguinary Priest of the Children of Seth. * '''Ahmes - ' Chapter Relics *''Flensing Storm''- Named after the vast and terrifying sandstorms that wrack the deserts of Atum, the massive two-handed Khopesh wielded by the chapter master Rahma Anubian this weapon is especially feared amongst the foul traitors of the Black Legion. Ever since the creation of the Children of Seth the blade has carved its way through the bitter scions of the Arch-Traitor, every notch on the hilt a child of Horus killed in revenge for the murder of Sanguinius. It has been said that during the battle that led to his brutal death, the first Chapter Master - En Sabah Nur - managed to wound Abaddon the Despoiler during the 6th Black Crusade. the blade seems to drive those who wield it into a savage fury whenever in the presence of the warmaster's brethren, as though it hungers for the blood of the XVI Legion. *''Book of the Dead'' - A great tome of pure obsidian the Book of the Dead is possibly one of the most sacred relics of the Children of Seth. Due to the chapter's rather grim reputation it is rumoured that the book was originally created in an attempt to resurrect the Primarch Sanguinius. Though the relic is incapable of such an miracle when passages of the Book of the Dead are read phantoms of the chapter's mightiest heroes are summoned to aid their still-living brethren. Chapter Fleet The fleet of the Children of Seth is very much a reflection of their vicious nature, every ship is heavily modified with a specific goal in mind; the utter and brutal destruction of the Children of Seth's enemies. Due to its hybridised nature the Children of Seth's fleet has always been seen as a curiosity to the Ordo Astartes and a source of frustration for the more orthodox members of the Adeptus Mechanicus. *''Devourer of the Dead'' (Battle Barge) - *''Breaker of False Gods'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Setehk'' (Battle Barge) - *''Jackal's Laugh'' (Hunter-class Destroyer) Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Chapter Relations Feel free to add your own Allies * Flesh Tearers * Blood Angels Feel free to add your own Enemies * Black Legion * Ka'bandha * Imotekh the Stormlord * Rotigus Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By Your Chapter Feel free to add your own About Your Chapter Gallery